hunters_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Caraborough Ridge
If there is ever any sort of hell on earth, the former penal colony of Caraborough Ridge would fill in that position with ease and still have it's disgusting filth spilling over onto the rest of the world. Once owned by Atracans as a giant prison to keep dangerous inmates far away from home, it's now become the human dumping ground for the rest of the world; a trash covered ghetto where the worst of the worst try to survive each passing day among worms, disease, garbage, and most dangerous of all: each other. History. Back in the late 1700s, The Trechtstaat Republic had established several colonies on a remote island somewhere in the southern oceans between Adonia and Redonia. Life in these colonies was pretty standard for the most part, as a majority of it revolved around humble farming. A few years later after the colonies were established however, the discovery of resource-rich caves throughout the island rose. Mining operations began right away with Trechtstaatian officials wanting to plunder the island for all the minerals and resources it has. Things went smoothly for the first couple of years with the coffers of the colonies being filled as officials on the mainland paid them quite well for their efforts. Unfortunately, catastrophe struck the island right when things were going good. No one knows for certain what happened as records of the event were stricken out, but dozens of miners went missing and a few of the recently built mining towns around the caves were left completely abandoned. Any attempt to resume operations ended in repeated failure as miners started getting injured and killed under mysterious circumstances. Cutting their loses, they decided to sell off the island to the Atracans, whom had other plans for the island and its mines. Under their control, its largest colony became the notorious prison of Caraborough Ridge. Purposefully built on an island far away from Adonia in order to keep rather troublesome criminals off their land without any chance of being a problem ever again, but also conveniently not marking them with the death penalty. The massive prison only ever took the worst of Atracan society initially and forced them to work in the mines, though with some extra coins conveniently finding their way into the warden's pockets, it ended up taking in other criminals from other nations and lands too. Overpopulation very quickly became a problem as the cost of keeping all these convicts inside and maintaining the prison kept getting higher and higher and higher the more and more people were dumped into it. The walls began to rot, fights between inmates became more and more lethal, the mounds of trash started growing, the bodies kept piling, and the money was running out to keep all of this under control. To make matters worse, there were rumors that all the various prison gangs were planning a riot to seize the entire island for themselves. Though miraculously, on the morning of the day the riot was planned, the warden and his staff were finally given the order to withdraw and to leave all the prisoners and whatever remaining colonists to their own devices. With no one to watch over them now, the convicts took complete control over the prison without even needing to fire a shot. The little celebration they had ended shortly however, as almost immediately they all turned on one another as each gang was now pitted against each other for dominance of the entire island. Even in the 1880s the gangs still fight each other while growing as more and more criminals continue to pour in from around the world, turning almost the entirety of the island into a filthy crime-ridden slum that's rapidly rotting away under it's own weight. People rot in the streets, maggots slip through the cracks in the walls, carrion birds fight with dogs over the bodies of whatever persons that died, and it only ever gets worse every day. Geography. The island itself has a very temperate climate with dry summers and winters. It's also quite rocky as well, with the central part of the island being elevated on a plateau with canyons dotting around it. The prison of Caraborough itself was built into the lowest part of the cliff face of a massive plateau that surrounds it, hence the name. The plateau itself is very hard to climb with its easiest routes upward heavily guarded by whatever gang is occupying it. On top of the plateau though is a stronghold that was once occupied by the abusive wardens and guards of the prison. Across from it, on the other side of the plateau, is a church that was built by missionaries from Adonia that tried converting the inmates until they were either killed or fled back to the mainland. Only one of the missionaries remains and now uses the church as an orphanage, protecting the children within it from the depravity and cruelty of Caraborough. There are also other, smaller colonies on the island, occupied by the descendants of the original Trechtstaatian settlers whom refused to move away even after all the mining accidents. They're often harassed by any prison gangs that were able to venture out of Caraborough. Infrastructure. Whatever infrastructure Caraborough has left is rapidly decaying as barely any of its residents care enough to maintain it, preferring to spend their money on other unrelated things. The roads are all caked in blood and dirt, the buildings are cracked and broken, and only the more prominent residents can come close to affording basic comforts such as heating and plumbing. However, in spite of Caraborough's filthy state, mining operations continue even after all the bizarre incidents; only now though instead of workers and convicts, the leading powers of Caraborough often use slave labor to get the job done. Government. Caraborough, and the the island too by extension, has no official government after having been abandoned by both the Trechtstaatians and Atracans. To mediate this, a syndicate was formed from the three most powerful groups to fill in the void they left behind. They're referred to as the Numbers Gangs due to each member having their cell number tattooed on their faces as they all share the origins of being a prison gang that protected eachother from abusive guards and other inmates. The Staafmans. The criminal organization that is the de facto government of the island. They're the politicians and administrators of Caraborough, creating laws and measures to try to bring something resembling order to the filthy slums. Dressed in their old prison jumper suits, they spend most of their time in the old prison complex debating with eachother on what to do about the mounds of trash piling in the streets and which one of them will bear the responsibility of cleaning it all up.They're mostly well respected by the residents due to their efforts to try to create organized structure out of the mess that is the island, though they're equally as despised by those that thrive in its anarchy. The Warders. The muscle backing up the Staafmans and the rest of the Numbers, enforcing their will on the rest of the island and making frightening examples out of those that refuse to obey. They're heavily armed with all sorts of weaponry, and dress themselves in the black and blue uniforms the guards used to wear, ironically taking on the role and appearance of the very same people that abused them. They reside in the stronghold on the plateau looming over Caraborough, and frequently patrol its streets to either enact their twisted version of justice, or sometimes just to torment and abuse anyone they feel like; sometimes for the hell of it. Interesting to note is that a significant portion of its members are believed to have some sort of relationship with the supernatural, with more than a dozen suspected of being outright cambion. The Geldmakkers. Category:Locations Category:Adonia